One Night?
by Moondoe
Summary: Kal Skirata meets up with an old friend in an unlikely place. A little something ensures. Republic Commando Kal Skirata/OC


No one noticed her slipping in. No one gave her a glance when she slipped in through the back door. As she went around the room looking for her target, no one bothered to ask her where she had come from.

The place was filled with people. More men, then women. But the women were the stars.

They were all barely clad in anything on high heels that made their legs longer and put the curves of their butts where the men could gawk at them "properly".

The new woman payed none of them mind. She knew this joint and the women were all cutthroats as well as dancers. They did this for fun as well as for an excuse not to do any actual work. The only few people who really had no no other choice...well...

"All right, he's near the back. In the third stall."

The sudden voice made the woman come out of her thinking and cast her eye around. Flashing lights in the dark made it a little hard to see, but she was able to make out the last of the private booths and the outline of the man inside.

"Aww, poor man. All alone here?"

"You have a little static on your end. Say again?"

"He looks like he needs a friend. Lets make his dream come true."

"Luck, _vod_."

"Thanks," she chuckled as she slowly made her way over amidst groping hands and lecherous looks.

**XXXXX**

"Hey there," a smooth voice said as a flash of gold appeared in his peripheral vision and fingers brushed his cheek,"What are you doing over here all alone? Need some company?"

Kal Skirata, Mandalorian and sergeant for the GAR, was on a recon. It was to gather additional info on a terrorist cell station right in the center of Coruscant. Currently, the leader was sitting almost directly across the room from him. He was pretty sure it was a meeting since there were two more guys with him as they "watched" the ladies, making plenty of comments.

And when the dancer stepped up to him he had only one thing on his mind.

Cover.

"Please," he said a little exasperated. She slipped onto his lap, locking her heels around his hips. He didn't look at her, concentrating hard on the men over her shoulder. He twisted to see what he was looking at.

"You know, you might have come to the wrong bar if your looking in their direction," she said in a teasing voice and Skirata cracked a smile. Girl had good eyes. He gripped her hips when she started to move around suddenly, but she quickly took them off.

"Ah ah ah. No touching."

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Ma'am? Well, aren't you sweet...handsome."

Skirata nearly smashed his head under the stripper's chin, he looked up so fast. But she had wisely leaned back before saying anything. White teeth stood out starkly against her dark skin...

Familiar near black skin.

Her costume was bright gold with stitches of white that complimented her skin and eyes quite nicely. There was just enough fabric to hide most of her breast besides a teardrop cut to show a tempting amount of cleavage but not enough to cover her lean stomach. A short matching skirt with slits on both sides barely covered her lower half. A single hard tug might rip it, the slits came so close to the top.

Skirata couldn't stop his own smile and he shook his head.

"So," she said pleasantly,"Done feeling me up for weapons?"

"Can't be too careful. Did your mother think of this, _ad'ika_," he asked her, grabbing her hips gently to pull her a little closer.

"No," she said, putting her hands over his and winking,"No touching."

"Don't trust me?"

"Mmm," she said as she slid them off,"You? I do. But it might give the other men here a bad idea."

"Fair enough. You didn't answer my question."

"I did," she grinned,"I had heard you went on an op all by yourself and decided to give backup. Naughty."

"Who says I came without backup?," he grunted, shifting to try and see better over her shoulder.

"Pretty poor backup if they didn't at least come to check up on you when I came over," she said, leaning down to whisper," I could be trying to kill you."

"I think a mother can recognize her own child in anything."

He let the words sink in and watched as her look became amused,"Oh...damn."

He shrugged,"My _ad'ike_ are all off on other missions. So I asked if she could watch my back."

Flavor burst out laughing,"Everyone's been wondering why _buir_ has been acting strange! That's Irene! Poor baby, she must be so frightened!"

She allowed herself a few more chuckles before leaning again to let him look over her shoulder,"Well good thing they're not here. I have _buir_ alllll to myself."

"You'd go for an old _shabuir_ like me but won't even blink an eye at one of my younger, fitter lads?"

"You can mark out one of those," she laughed,"You're pretty in shape for a man with a limp and blessed with old age."

She was grinning wickedly at him as he shook his head, giving up. He never understood RATIONAL thinking women most of the time.

"No touching rule yours?"

"Yeah. Don't take it personally. I let one man touch, then the rest think I'm fair game. I don't think the others will be quite as gentlemanly as you."

"If you're thinking that far ahead someone might think you're coming back."

"Especially a stubborn old sergeant? You never know. This is the second time I've come back. But now, I'm just here to give you a little help on your op,"she leaned a little closer, crossing her arms around his neck,"Once you're done...maybe we can go upstairs? Where it's nice and quiet so you can touch all you want."

"Tempting," he murmured as he looked discreetly over her shoulder again,"But it might take a long while. It'll look suspicious if I stay with one...lady."

"Everyone has a preference in attractions. It won't be too strange to stay if you find one you like," she said back and inched a little closer,"Don't you like me, handsome?"

He looked back to her with a small smirk and jerked his head a little. She slid up closer on his lap and leaned down to kiss him. She tasted like dark chocolate. It rolled off her tongue and filled his with its rich bittersweet taste. He made a quiet noise at the unexpected flavor. She chuckled against his mouth and pulled away _very_ slowly.

"Mama said you liked dark chocolate," she said and pulled a small dark purple square out of thin air. Her teeth caught the edges of the wrapper and pulled it away from the treat, slowly smoothing it out along the way. She did it for all four sides.

Skirata eyed her and made another small noise when the taste overwhelmed his mouth as she kissed again.

"She never said you had an inter-es-ting reaction," she teased, playing with his hair gently.

He chuckled again, looking downward for a moment,"You didn't come here alone did you."

"I'm not a _di'kut._"

Skirata grinned even wider at the Mando'a,"Good girl. How many? Three?"

"Naw," she said,"Just one. She's in the cameras and is juuust above...what's his name? Perrive?"

"You're trying to free me up for that room, aren't you."

"Am I not being subtle enough?"

Skirata snorted,"You don't know the word subtle as far as I know."

"Oh, mean man," she said dramatically,"I can be perfectly subtle!"

"Uh huh. You make me feel old."

Flavor jumped on it before he could groan,"I can make you not feel like that~"

"I doubt that," he said leaning back with a sigh and rubbing his face.

"Tired already?"

"Like I said. I'm getting too old."

"Not in my book."

"How old is too old," he asked in curiosity.

"Dead," she said simply. He chuckled. He should've seen that coming. He stared up at her, frowning for a long enough while to make her smile.

"What are you thinking about," she murmured, weaving her fingers through his short hair again.

"What would you do IF I came up with you?"

She froze in his arms and he got the feeling her mind was reeling at the look in her eyes. The question struck her speechless and wiped her mind of every thought. A slow smile started forming.

"Are you...thinking about it," she asked timidly, and he watched her go from her unhindered confidence to shy and vulnerable at the flip of a credit. It struck him straight and he reached out to cup her jaw.

"Yes."

**XXXXX**

It had been a while since Skirata had gone to bed with a woman. He didn't really see the point after Illipi and between his sons. They needed him more than ever.

He honestly didn't know why he agreed to Flavor. She was beautiful and an interesting young lady. But that was just it...young. She could be his grandchild.

All thoughts went out the window when he looked at her and she gazed back with timidness. Not lust or infatuation...timidness. He knew what she was thinking, that he would back out at any second.

They stayed longer downstairs. She agreed to wait with him until Perrive left. By the time he did, Skirata's neck was aching from little nips, his body was almost completely relaxed from the wonders of Flavor's hands, and the dark chocolate taste was stuck in his mouth. She slipped off of him and moved towards the back door, glancing behind her once to see if he was following. When she opened the door to the bedroom, it was a little sparse with only a bed and a plush chair. Without thinking, he headed over and got comfortable inside the chair. Flavor followed him in before he could get back up.

"_Buir_ told me," she whispered as his teeth grazed her collarbone and made her moan,"about your...sleeping arrangements. I think there'll be enough room."

He was touched by her consideration and returned the favor. He hadn't slept with a woman in a long while...

But he knew how to treat them. He knew when to be gentle, how to treat them like queens. Flavor deserved more consideration than any other. He gave it to her.

He fell asleep pleased with himself and with her curled up on top of him. She made a happy but quiet trilling sound as she slept that lulled him to sleep with her.

And a small shot of _tihaar_.

In the morning, he was lighter without her weight over him. He didn't blame her. IO officers were always being recalled back to ship out to different missions while others took their place. Only a small note on the arm of the chair they had fell asleep in told him that she had really been there.

_You really do know how to treat a girl like me right. I'm not good with serious talk so I'll say it like you are. Come and see me sometime._

-_**Flavor**_

There was a bright, shimmery gold kiss mark right underneath her name. Despite it, he could feel the sincerity in her words. Ru'more always said that she protested being called just a girl. He had to wonder what it meant that she referred to herself as one.

"I will, _Cyar'ika_," he murmured as he crumpled it up and headed over to the door,"You bet I will."

He went to throw it away and had to laugh for a good few minutes.

The trash compactor was half full with crumpled up notes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my goodness, I loved writing this! It was FUN!**

**Yep! I went there, finally.**

**Pleeeeease review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Skirata belongs to Karen Travis's Republic Commando (as well as the Mandalorian language)**

**Flavor, Ru'more, Irene, and the sister on the line belong to me**


End file.
